Nothing Even Matters
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: When Percy Jackson moves Camp his life changes, but will it be for better or worse? T rating Atm, may change to M in later chapters. not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n – my first try at a cross over! I was originally gunna make it just a Percy Jackson but my mind ran away with me… I got a bit carried away…. But hey I think it turned out okay :P sorry if theres any "loose ends" I need to tie, theres more chapters to do that in :3 I think this is the longest chapter ive ever written for anything… well. Enjoy!**

All I wanted was a fresh start, was that really too much to ask? I wanted to forget about everything. All of the problems, the lost friends, the stress of Camp Half-Blood… but its never that simple, is it? I was 18 when I left the Camp; it just wasn't doing it for me anymore. Annabeth had left, Grover was nowhere to be found, and we'd grown apart since the battle up on mount Olympus anyway. Tyson was still helping out my father so I hadn't seen him in a long time and because of my reputation for getting into trouble not many of the new campers really wanted to be friends with me, or even talk to me… or come near me… So I decided it was time for a new start.

I'd talked it over with Chiron and he had agreed with me when I said I was old enough to look after myself. So then we decided on me going to this new camp I'd heard about. It was for older demi-gods, those who weren't quite old enough to face the wide world but too old to stay at camp half blood and train for the next few years of their lives. There were frequent trips between Camps that started up about a year ago but the occasional bi-monthly visit just wasn't meeting what I wanted. The demi-gods there barely knew I existed, or what had happened to me throughout my life, simply because the Demi-Gods there we're found at a later age. It was a miracle they hadn't been killed or attacked by then. I wasn't one to complain though. The Camp had been good to me this past year; it provided an escape when Camp Half-Blood became too much to handle and I had decided that maybe it was time to move in officially, so that's exactly what I did.

Little did I know, things weren't about to get much better.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My first day at camp was a tough one. It was great to finally be away from the almost strangled feel of Camp Half-Blood. I used to love it there but it just became too much after a while, I would still visit on the camp trips but living there was just beyond what I could handle. I walked through the gate into the camp and almost instantly I could sense a more relaxed atmosphere. This place was bigger than Camp half-blood and there were more leisure facilities. There was an outdoor pool within walking distance that some girls, probably daughters of Aphrodite were sitting in, and not far on after that was a small log cabin with the words "Half-way Camp" carved above it. I decided that maybe that was the best place to go first.

I stepped into the small cabin nervously, gripping the strap of my rucksack not quite sure what to expect. I was slightly shocked when I saw a simple wooden table and a young looking man sitting at it with a laptop in front of him. He had longish brown hair that look well kept and his t-shirt clung to his abs and chest. He looked up as the door hit the wall and smiled at me warmly.

"You must be Percy" I smiled a nodded

"Uh yeah…" He stood up and walked over, holding out his hand. I shook it before slipping my hand back into my pocket and rocking on my heels awkwardly.

"If you follow me I'll show you to your cabin" I nodded and followed him out of the small door.

"I'm James by the way" The boy said.

"Percy" I replied almost instinctively. He chuckled and nodded.

"I know" I mouthed an 'oh' before following him off towards an opening in some tree's.

We passed gangs of demi-gods and smaller groups of satyrs as we made our way over to the cabins. It was a reasonably warm day so the majority of them were wearing t-shirts while the others wore light armour, probably for training. I'd never really seen these guys in action, but I could almost guarantee that even after everything I had been through, most of these guys could knock me out with one swipe of anything, even a twig. They all looked about 20 where as I was just 18, barely. They were all built and I was this scrawny kid with a Justin Bieber style hair cut, with a more emo looking fringe. I was scared for my life at this place. None of these guys, or girls for that matter, had warm smiles like James, and I wasn't prepared to find out if their attitudes matched the looks on their faces.

We finally arrived in front of my cabin. It was a lot more private than my cabin at Camp Half-Blood but it still had the familiar ocean-like smell. The lake was once again behind my cabin which I was happy about, I would always go out there to think, or swim, or talk to my father on special occasions. James smiled at me before patting me on the back

. "Okay… well as soon as you're settled in don't be afraid to walk around the Camp a bit. Don't worry the majority of as don't bite. Some of the satyrs might but they just have issues so don't worry too much. I'll leave you too it and if you need anything, don't be a stranger" I nodded before saying goodbye and heading into my cabin. I was disappointed to find out there was obviously someone else staying in here with me due to the suitcase on the bed and wardrobe half full with these guys' clothes. I was quite looking forward to having my own cabin but hey, as long as this guy wasn't like the others I'd be fine.

I walked my stuff over to the spare bed and sat down, letting out a deep sigh. It was good to be away from Camp half-blood but I couldn't help but miss it. Before I could get too caught in deep thought, my room mate entered. I relaxed slightly when I saw him. He was around my height, if not shorter, he wasn't exactly built and although he had muscles, which was typical of demi gods, he looked quite shy. He had short brown hair that stuck up in all different directions and a warm smile on his face. As soon as he laid his eyes on me I could see how welcoming he actually was. He looked slightly shocked giving me the impression no one told him I was going to be here.

"Oh, hi!" He said, walking over to me with his hand held out. I stood up and took it, giving it a quick shake.

"I'm Percy" I replied. His smile grew slightly.

"Logan" He replied. "I take it your staying in here with me then?" I nodded gently before motioning to my stuff.

"I haven't got much so don't worry about me taking up room, and I don't stay indoors much" Logan chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm the same, I like sitting out by the lake reading, I just feel… calmer out there by the water" I nodded in agreement and my almost awkward smile relaxed and turned into a genuine one.

"Awesome! So do I, it must run in our blood or something"

"I'd expect so, I mean our father is Poseidon"

"True"

"Hey, I've gotta go meet up with some friends, do you wanna come?" He asked as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. I hesitated for a second before finally nodding.

"Eh, What the heck, can't do me any harm" Logan smiled.

"Awesome, I just need to let James and Kendall know where to meet me and Carlos and we'll go"

"Right ok, ill just grab my phone and stuff…" I reached into my bag and pulled out riptide. I saw Logan's eyes flicker to it and furrow his eyebrows.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh… My old camp leader… Chiron gave it to me. It's a sword" He nodded, eyebrows still furrowed before relaxing.

"Kay, well you coming?" I nodded, grabbed my ipod, and followed Logan out of the cabin.

The walk to the training ground was a short and uneventful one. I got more of a view of the camp but that was all that really happened. All of the people we walked past smiled and Logan, some gave him high fives and others just ignored his existence completely. We finally got to a little picnic like area near the training ground and that's when I first set my eyes on him. There was a tall blonde standing with the guy I had met when I first came in and a shorter Latino boy. This blonde was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I had known about my sexuality ever since Annabeth left camp. Me and Nico had some issues with some alcohol and before we knew it… well lets just say my virginity was long gone.

After that night I had done a lot of thinking but it was when I was sitting by the lake outside my old cabin that I realised it. I was gay and I had known it for a while, but me being me had decided to ignore those thoughts and not realise they existed until an awkward time. But anyway… This blonde was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. His medium length blonde hair hung around his head perfectly and his eyes we're a gorgeous greeny colour that I could see from where I was standing. His smile made me go weak at the knees and the way his t-shirt clung to his muscular chest and abs…

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on walking. It was only in that moment I realised exactly where we were walking, straight towards him and the two other boys. I swallowed hard and tried to gather my thoughts. The minute we got to the small group Logan began to speak.

"Guys, this is Percy, he's my new room mate" James smiled.

"I know we've met" I smiled back.

"Good to see you again" The smaller latino boy stepped forward and patted me on the shoulder.

"Welcome to 'Half-Way Camp" I chuckled

"Thanks" my gaze moved from Carlos up to Kendall. He was slightly taller than me and his chest and abs were even more dominant from where I was standing. He stepped forward.

"I'm Kendall" To my surprise he wrapped me in a quick hug before pulling away and shooting me a gorgeous smile. My knee's felt like jelly, making it hard to stand up straight.

"Kendall's an awesome name…" I stated, instantly regretting it. I mean, what kind of idiot says that to a guy you barely even know? I mentally kicked myself before smiling at him gently.

"Thanks" He said. I could have sworn there was a slight blush to his cheeks…

The meet and greet went quite quickly considering I was nervous. Before long Kendall's smile turned to a frown as he looked at his watch.

"Dammit. Guys I gotta go on reception duty" His eyes locked on mine as a frown appeared on my face too.

"Bye" James, Carlos and Logan said in unison. He shot them all a slight smile before turning to me.

"Ill see ya later yeah? Ill pop by your cabin or something…" My frown turned to a slight smile.

"Yeah, or something…" I replied. His expression also turned happier.

"Okay then, I better go" I waved slowly, my heart racing.

Maybe Half-Way Camp wouldn't be too bad…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well uh... I really have no excuse as to why this has taken me over a year to update so um... I'm not going to try and make up excuses. I guess I just lost interest and got lazy XD**

**But anyway, hope you enjoy this one, and a new one should be up soonish.. but don't hold me to it!**

-Kendall POV-

Reception was always empty. It was just a musky old hut where the occasional newcomer would wander in, then you'd show them to their cabin, and come back. James had already welcomed the only newcomer today.

Percy... There was something about him that made me feel... Different? I don't know. I'm not used to all the mushy stuff. There weren't many gay Demi-gods around, and there was no guaranteeing Percy was one of them.

Finally the clock hit 5 and the next guy on duty walked in.

"You've got half an hour left of dinner. Its free seating again" He informed me as I stood up and chucked the 'reception duty' hat at him. I couldn't help but smile as I thanked him and sped out. It wasn't often the camp leaders let us sit where we wanted, it was usually seated by cabin.

Out of me, Logan, Carlos and James, only Logan and Carlos really knew where they belonged. They knew who their parents were and sat at the right table. Me and James on the other hand? We still weren't confirmed for anything. There were so many suspicions, but it was 'offensive to the gods' if we sat at the wrong table when required, So me and James sat on our own at the 'undecided' table with a few other kids.

Which was why free seating days were the best. As I walked round the corner to the meal area, it was obvious everyone was eating outside today by the rush of heat from the camp fire and noise I got hit by. I took a deep breath and carried on walking, fingers crossed...

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I noticed the new kid seated next to James at a table, smiling away as he ate his food and laughed with Logan at Carlos' usual meal time antics.

"Kendall!" Carlos called with a smile. James and Percy spun round at that moment and the first thing that struck me was Percy's bright blue eyes. Logan had blue eyes too, but they didn't seem to have the same brightness.

As I got to the table I realised I had a choice. Did I sit next to Percy and possibly seem to keen? Or Logan and maybe seem rude?

-Carlos POV-

Kendall slid into the seat next to Percy and Percy's eyes lit up. It was cute to see I suppose, Kendall was finally happy, But I'd heard about Percy from some of the other campers... And my father. He wasn't exactly one to keep out of trouble.

"So what have I missed?" Kendall asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Bit of training... Percy was unpacking and Logan was helping him so it was just me and Carlos... And food.. There's still some good stuff if-"

"I'm not hungry" Kendall interrupted.

"At least not for that..." Logan mumbled to himself. He let out a yell as Kendall jolted so I'd figured Kendall had kicked him.

"So Percy, I heard you were the one that sto-... Got the lightning bolt back to Zeus?" I asked, picking at my fingernails. Percy nodded. "And did the rest of that cool prophecy stuff?" I added.

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat but nodded again.

"Why didn't you stay at the other camp? I mean... You've gotta be like, famous or something to those lot" James asked, seeming all that more interested in the conversation rather than his looks for once. He was sooo Aphrodite's son, whether it'd been confirmed or not.

"I guess I just needed a change in scenery... the fame can get a bit much to handle when everyone you cared about leaves..." Percy explained.

"Leaves? Who left? No one else from that camp has come in here for a good 6-7 months..."

"Yeah, most of my friends got hurt because of me, and some of them even killed so that broke up a lot of friendships, and Annabeth left without too much of an explanation... And my Satyr best friend had to do some stuff too... I was left with practically no one but this kid called Nico who always seems to be down in the underworld recently... And my cyclops half brother Tyson's with my father..." Everyone was in silence but something he'd said had caught my attention.

"Nico?... Underworld... He's Hades son?" Percy nodded slowly.

"Yeah... He was the first kid at camp half-blood in a while to be Hades kid..."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Hades is my father too..." My voice trailed off and before Percy could even think up a reply, I stood up and stormed away, ignoring any comments the group yelled at me.

How dare he.

How dare that scrawny little kid get to spend time with MY father. My only family I had left...

As I shoved the door open to my cabin it rebounded and closed behind me as I walked over to my sink. I set it off so it created a rainbow, and threw a gold drachma.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Okay, just a warning in advance, but i have my major end of high school exams up so it's gonna be difficult finding the time to write these stories. I have three going on here and another on another website. I know it probably wont make much of a different because it's been a year since this was posted and it still has barely any chapters... but ya know!**

**anywayy... enjoy!xx**

-James POV-

Carlos had always had a serious attitude problem, and that was evident from the day I met him. We'd arrived here together after meeting at a train station and spending a good week battling our way across the USA with injuries we'd forgotten we'd had. We'd stuck like glue ever since. Almost getting killed does that to people...

We'd met Logan not long after that when me and Carlos finally got out of the infirmary, and we'd taken to the hot headed blonde when he'd arrived a few weeks later with a broken ankle.

We were a mixed group too, but we'd all learnt to deal with each other. Me and Kendall didn't know who our god or goddess parent was so no one was really sure how we were supposed to act... But Carlos was another story.

You could almost see the fire burning in his eyes when he got pissed off. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of him or you could end up plummeting down to the underworld... In extreme cases. I'd seen him do it to some demon monster thing before when it slashed him, leaving a scar he was still pissed about. It was down one side of his face spreading from his eyebrow to just below his cheekbones.

All of this was the exact reason why I stopped Percy from following Carlos.

"Percy... Leave it... I'll go" I insisted, standing up too. Percy fell back into his seat slowly

"But-"

"I know how to calm him down, it'll be fine, trust me" He hesitated, but finally he nodded.

"Tell him I'm sorry?" He asked. I nodded with a small smile, before sliding out from in front of my chair and following Carlos.

"But... Nico! What's he ever done that I haven't?" I heard Carlos say through the door to his cabin. Faintly, I could hear a voice reply.

"Carlos, I've told you. When the time is right you can come down here too. You're much more powerful than Nico, and you know how to get here to visit anytime. Nico is still struggling so he stays here a lot longer"

"But dad..." Dad?

"AND you have James, and that Kendall is pretty hot headed too. Do you ever wonder if maybe he's your brother? Just a thought. Even if he's not, you both have a lot in common. And Logan, isn't he worth staying for?"

Hades. I knew that voice from the last time, I could recognise it anywhere.

I knocked lightly on Carlos' door, hoping he would hear. When the door opened the sink obviously had no iris message. What was I expecting? Him to leave it open? Carlos' eyes looks bloodshot and red... He'd been crying.

"Are you..."

"Okay? Oh yeah, I'm great, just peachy!"

"Carlos.."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough..." Carlos lowered his eyes to look at the floor. "Why are you desperate to go down there Carlos?"

"I don't know... I'm not desperate... I just don't want that snot nosed kid taking my place" His voice turned to a bit of a snarl again.

"No-one could take your place Carlos, you're not easy to forget!" I said with a slight smile. He looked up with a bit of a smirk, showing a hint of the hyper, smiley ball of energy he usually was.

"I guess… Do you… Do you mind…? I just want some time alone…" Carlos stammered slightly. I smiled at him sympathetically and nodded.

"I don't mind, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" He smiled back as I turned to leave. Before he could fully close the door I turned back.

"Your dad was right Carlos. You do have us. We're like brothers, and we always have been. Even if you can't trust Logan and Kendall, you know you can trust me" He looked to the floor and nodded. I nodded too before turning and walking away. He needed time. I had to respect that.


End file.
